


The black cat

by celestfem



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Loving pet owners, M/M, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestfem/pseuds/celestfem
Summary: Arthur Pendragon just moved into his new apartment. A black cat keeps showing up, though, which he doesn’t really mind. He makes a habit of feeding it, so the cat makes a habit of coming for its snack every day.The cute owner is definitely gratifying as well.
Relationships: Freya & Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	1. i just found a cat in my kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Houdini](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787979) by [DanielleAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleAlice/pseuds/DanielleAlice). 



> Hiii thank you for reading <3  
> This will be quite a short, fluffy story with a plot. I immediately felt inspired when I saw the summary of a cute little supercorp story earlier!

Arthur slid into his apartment in the dead of night, three a.m. A bit woozy, he managed to put down his keys on the shelf on his right. It made a little _cling-clang_ sound.

Without it occurring to him to press the light switch, he shuffled onwards to the sofa in front of him, which he happily plummeted into. Perhaps he was able to gather himself and get to the bathroom and then, his bed. Or he would just fall asleep right then and there. It was really up to the gods now.

He let his head sink backwards and let out a little, satisfied-but-frazzled groan.

_Meow_

Arthur’s eyes shot right open. But, sort of expecting it must’ve been something he only heard in his half-slumbering state, he then closed his eyes again.

Only to hear another soft _meow_ , followed by a slight rustling coming from the kitchen.

In a movement that felt like he had to go to great lenghts to make, he lift up his head. His body came along with him – fueled by nothing more than curiosity.

With a bit of a ludicrous look on his face, the meowing mystery solved itself in front of him; in the shape of a black cat promptly jumping on his kitchen counter.

He darted backwards as the cat just stared at him like he were an idiot. Quite a flamboyance hung around it.

 _Great. A cat with an attitude right here next to my bowl of bananas_. His hand was still placed on the kitchen cabinet next to him.

The cat sniffed in the plastic flowers in front of him, then jerked its head back to Arthur, who was moving forward.

“Shh,” he said softly. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

The black cat – if it were a human, it’d be squinting its eyes suspiciously – took a few careful, courtly steps forward. Arthur, one and all patience, kept his hand half-closed in front of it.

It sniffled first, accidentally poking his nose against the side of his index finger.

He was so sure it was going to cup its head right into his hand, when the pattering of a certain good boy’s certain paws, successed by an inquisitive bark, scared it away.

“Goddamni- Cavall!” Arthur shout-whispered. The dog, bowing its head a little and wagging its tail excitedly, gingerly set path towards its owner.

Well, he couldn’t _not_ kneel down to pat its head faithfully. “It’s alright, boy, it’s alright,” he sighed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

After a few seconds he got up – faltering a bit – and went looking for the mysterious secret intruder, but it was nowhere to be found.

Then it dawned on him that a black cat would perhaps be easier to find if the lights were _on_.

He staggered towards the light switch, but it didn’t do much. The cat was either gone or hidden too well for him to find at this point. It didn’t appear to have been able to sneak under or onto something either.

“For fucks…”

Of course. He’d left a window open, just a bit – but certainly enough for a cat to enter. (And, perhaps, a human, he thought. If one was crazy enough to climb up that shifty fire stairs.)

It had either gone back from where it came from, or was still safe and sound in his apartment, and at this early hour he didn’t really care which one was the case.

He still managed to get his socks off before falling onto the bed, plunging right into a dreamless, solid sleep.


	2. inana

Merlin shuffled inwards, heavy books pushing their weight down his arms. He dropped them on a wooden table as Inana rubbed its head against his leg.

He smiled immediately. “Inana! Hi,” he said, picking up his pet and kissing its little, black forehead. “Hello sweetheart, look what I’ve got.”

He put her down next to the books he’d lent from the university library. _A guide to Akkadian_. _Languages of the Ancient Near East_. _Lexicon of Ancient Iran._

Merlin huffed out some air, which caused his cat to budge its ear. “I guess I’ll know what to do these next few weeks, huh?” he whispered, more so to himself.

Then he went towards the kitchen, opened the fridge and got a Tupperware box of leftover spaghetti out. Inana followed her owner effortlessly – jumping from the table to the settee to another table and then the kitchen counter.

“Oh, you must be hungry too,” Merlin noticed. He opened a can of cat food and set it down for her, then he changed the water as well.

Whilst the spaghetti was heating up, he turned on his laptop and checked his e-mails. “Ah,” he said aloud, “Inana, your new collar is arriving tomorrow!”

Inana looked up drily, then went back to eating her food.

Merlin smiled at his screen, the numbing feeling of fear in the back of his mind, when he found her in an alley, bleeding and her collar scratched to pieces.

He never did find out what had happened exactly – the vet said it was probably a cat fight. She merely had some scratches, so he bandaged her up and let her go. Inana hadn’t dared go outside ever since, though. This happened weeks ago.

_Ping._

Merlin got up, turned on the news and ate his spaghetti in front of the telly, his quiet companion licking her paw faithfully by his side.


	3. this is literally about nothing. arthur is just bored on saturdays.

There was never much to do on Saturdays. In the past, he’d go to events and walk among some of the most influential people in Britain. Now, Arthur mostly skipped from one hobby to the next, hoping one would stick.

Climbing couldn’t keep his interest, and neither could yoga. He wasn’t very much of a cook and didn’t like knitting, origami or all of the things any “Hobbies You Can Do At Home” article had the balls to recommend. Visiting local museums or community events didn’t hit the spot if his friends couldn’t join him, and there was only so much running and hiking his body could bear.

In short, he didn’t like being alone, and he didn’t like anything he could find that would distract him. Ten minutes into a podcast and his mind would drift off already, unless while jogging or doing something else physically.

Luckily, Elyan had just gotten a new addition to his family-of-one. “A Spaniel named Sparkle,” he’d said. “Whot?” Arthur had replied. “Yeah,” Elyan responded, with the biggest smile on his face. “And you should come see her, Arthur, she’s so small she fits right into my hand.”

A few weeks later, Sparkle had grown into a playful puppy entering adolescence, and this Saturday morning she snuffed in the Birmingham air wagging her tail in a happy satisfaction. Cavall regularly eyed the sappy spaniel trotting mindlessly besides him. Said spaniel, for the most part, acted as if he weren’t even there.

Cavall, although curious, wasn’t incredibly keen on dogs he didn’t know. Not that he ever really growled at one, let alone snapped. Arthur just supposed that, much like his owner, he had his grumpy moments; they really were a perfect match.

“Oh man,” Elyan sighed as the apple of his eye left a little surprise on the concrete instead of the grass. “I’m afraid she’ll never learn,” he said, bending over with a blue plastic poo bag in his hand. “She’ll learn,” Arthur answered, trying not to snicker.

“Hey,” Elyan then remarked. “Isn’t that your father?”

He pointed at a white man in a black suit, stepping into a black car with darkened windows. “N-nah,” Arthur answered, frowning. “Should be a mistake.”

His father knew he was here, and that’s why he wouldn’t come. _He better wouldn’t come._

Although, he had to admit, this _was_ his style of travelling. The darkened windows, black suit and those cold sunglasses, always the same.

Uther liked to drive himself, Arthur never knew why. Throughout his childhood, it was normal _for him_ to have a driver. To pick him up from school, to take him to practice, graduation, work meetings… He still hadn’t gotten his drivers license.

But the old man had to drive himself.

Arthur shrugged his thoughts away from him. “Let’s go grab a pint, shall we?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes uhm. Elyan has a wittle doggo girl and she is the apple of his eye, of course


	4. calmly hungover

When not at university, Merlin spent his days diving in and out of books. Sometimes in a library, often in a coffee shop. Sometimes at home, and then he would sit by the window late at night, with Inana dozing off on the desk.

He had this desklamp he quite honestly _adored_. It looked old. He had bought it from Gaius’ antiquary collection. It radiated so much heat Inana liked to snooze in its light, leaving less for Merlin to read into. He didn’t really mind.

Alice – professor Manticore – was a legend in the field of ancient Near Eastern languages. He was lucky to be a research assistant and work so close with her. But it surely was a ton of work…

Merlin knew it would only make him a better scholar. That’s why it hadn’t been so hard to deny a call from Freya, or pass up on an evening of going out with Gwaine. Gwen was the one who was persistent. She and Lancelot would literally stand by his door and force him to come out sometimes.

This week had been a long one. Long days at the university, and then on Tuesday Alice got a cold and no one else than Finna sweeped in to replace her.

To Merlin, Finna was an absolute delight, but she was tougher on him. More work. Also, more pats on the shoulder. “You’re doing fantastic! Thank you, Merlin. I knew I could count on you to transcribe this.”

On Friday, Gwen and Gwaine especially had found it enough. They barged in and straight-up kidnapped Merlin, taking him to a local pub, blindfolded and all.

There, well, began a long night…

One that involved drinking, dancing, snogging with Gwaine (of course) and dragging strangers onto the dancefloor that really was never a dancefloor. Everywhere Gwaine went, he _made_ a dancefloor. Lancelot, too, arrived a little later and as always, requested a special song for him and Gwen to slow to. (Gwaine boo-ed.)

It was clear that on Saturday, Merlin wouldn’t get much work done. He woke up around noon, did nothing all day but watch TV and slurp some soup, and easily drowsed again by five pm.

By the time he opened his eyes, it was eleven o’clock.

_Meow._

Merlin growled. “I’m coming, Inana.”

He waggled towards the fridge, a blanket wrapped around his body, and grabbed a can of cat food. “You must be hungry, aye?” he said softly. Inana meowed in affirmation. Her brand new collar dangled softly when she moved to munch her food.

Later, they snoggled up in bed together, where Merlin would dream of ancient tales and adventurous quests, but forget in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing about snuggling with cats really makes me want to have a cat :/  
> (I have the best dog ever though. But who could say no to the best of both worlds?)


	5. so i didn’t dream that one time i found a cat in my kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this Saturday is chronologically the same one as chapter 4 (Merlin has a lazy hungover day)

This Saturday, something else kept Arthur busy. Or rather someone.

After running errands for his boss all day – on what was his _free_ day, Arthur sank into his sofa. Cavall already lay asleep.

“Do this, Arthur, could you bring me my…” he mimicked in annoyance.

He knew that every weekend he always sort of fell into a black hole and was desperate for something to do, but unpaid labour might feel as _just_ one step too far.

If Annis hadn’t been an awe-inspiring woman with a wondrous vision, he would’ve considered getting sacked. But besides that, he needed the shiners. And being Annis Queens’ assistant – not _formally_ , but _practically_ , _yes_ – it paid the bills.

_Meow._

Arthur’s eyebrows darted upwards. Immediately, he remembered the intruder of some few nights ago. He’d wondered if he’d just imagined it, having fallen asleep in a drunken haze.

But no, there it was – another well-timed _meow_.

Arthur got up, leaving Cavall snoring softly on the sofa, and made his way towards the kitchen. There he found what he’d expected. And it was staring at him in anticipatedly.

“Hi there,” Arthur said softly, huffing out a faint smile. After the day he had, he didn’t know what to make of this little surprise. If it were really welcome or just not.

The cat kept glaring and meowing, virtually asking for something. “Are you hungry?” Arthur mumbled, which earned another silent answer from the cat.

Certainly it wouldn’t mind some food, he figured. He found himself to be quite hungry as well.

In one surprisingly jaunty movement, Arthur opened the fridge, looking for something his unexpected guest might like. Besides some yoghurt, a peach and a half-rotten piece of french cheese, it was completely empty.

He bit his lip sharply. Today, he was supposed to go get groceries. Which he couldn’t, because his sodding boss would not stop calling and asking for favours and things she easily could have gotten done herself.

“Well, I guess I’ll just order something.”

The cat jumped on the white kitchen counter and started licking its paw as Arthur ordered some junk food. For the first time in a year, he chose to purchase a non-veggie burger.

Arthur rolled up his white sleeves and settled on a stool next to the black cat, now peering at him. That’s when he noticed its small, elegant collar. “Oh hey,” Arthur remarked, “what have you got there? A name?”

Slowly, he let his hand slide forward towards the curious little creature. The cat, though cautious, allowed him to come closer.

“Inana,” Arthur read aloud. “Peculiar little name, doesn’t that fit nicely?” He breathed out deeply and started to smile faintly.

They sat there for a while. Inana seemed to listen as Arthur spoke of his day in hushed, soft tone, careful not to wake up Cavall. Minutes later, a buzz announced the arrival of his order.

The delivery guy was a tall man with a long, crooked nose. Hansome, but somehow shifty-looking, Arthur could not explain why. Perhaps it was something in the way he curled his lips, but did not smile.

“Delivery for Arthur Pendragon?” he declared monotonously. “Yes,” Arthur responded quite daintily. “That’ll be twenty-one,” the guy continued, expression blank. Arthur took twenty-five pounds out of his wallet. “Here you go…” he said, squiting his eyes at the guy’s name tag, “Cenred.”

The guy took the money and mumbled something unintelligable before taking off.

At least now Arthur lived in the knowledge that at least one person in Birmingham detested his job more than he did. 

By the time Arthur came back with the burger for the cat, it had already disappeared. Now Cavall stood by his feet, wagging his tail and undoubtedly nosing the air for the meaty surprise in the bag.


	6. merlin being a wholesome friend

“Again, Merlin?”

Nonetheless Freya smiled, nodding her head a little. “You’d think you only know one recipe.”

“Might be because that’s true,” Merlin answered, virtually jostling the packed dish in his friends’ hands. “It’s my mother’s. She used to make it every special occasion.”

The aluminium foil made a wrinkly sound under her fingers. “I think you’ve mentioned something like that before. Thank you, Merlin. You really shouldn’t ‘ave.”

“No, my pleasure,” Merlin said, as Freya put the lasagna in her locker, on top of a bunch of lent books and loose papers, probably drafts of translations.

She worried him sometimes. Freya worked hard, so much that she really did forget to take care of herself at times. And now she was RA to Finna, of all people.

Merlin had always felt like he needed to protect her. They’d started their studies the same year, but for some reason only met in their third. Now, they were both RA’s. He’d always known _she_ would make it. That he’d have a chance, Merlin never would have dared to dream.

But Freya, in a lot of ways, only helped him achieve this goal. If he didn’t understand anything, she’d guide him to find out himself – _never once_ acting condescending, even though she probably had worlds in her head. She’d had an impact on him, as a person and an academic, and he was never going to let her forget her importance.

Even if that only came in the shape of a fresh homemade lasagna.

*

As Gwen brought the cup to her face, foggy stains appeared on her reading glasses. Merlin liked these quiet moments. Reading together, sipping tea. In fact, he was so engrossed in thoughts of how much he loved moments like these, that he wasn’t paying attention to the book in front of him.

Feeling something softly brush against his leg, he looked down. It was Inana, as he had expected. He picked her up and carried her forwards, toward the table Gwen was standing next to.

Inana was _crazy_ about Gwen. Sometimes, it was like Merlin didn’t exist around her.

Purring already, the cat brushed its head against Gwen’s side, to which Gwen rubbed softly behind Inana’s ears. “Aww aren’t you a little baby?” she whispered. Then she made some kissing sounds into the air as Inana stretched herself, enjoying the gentle strokes and attention.

“Merls, what time is it?” Gwen then asked.

Merlin looked down at his watch. A fake gold thing with a brown strap he bought second-hand. “Four twenty, why?”

In a sudden haste, Gwen reached for her rain coat and hurried towards the door. “Gotta go!”

“Wh- Gwen?”

“I promised Lance I’d pick him up from the airport! I forgot last time - he stood in the rain for _hours_. Had bought me flowers and all.”

“Then go!” Merlin started laughing. “Wait- here, your wallet!”

Gwen twisted around to catch the wallet Merlin threw at her just in time. “Thanks! See you soon!”

Then she whisked out the door.

Guinevere figured the staircase would get her down faster than waiting for the lift to arrive. She dashed down the stairs, still adjusting her coat.

“Sorry,” she said hastily as she passed by a guy coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm a bit late to update this chapter. only by a few months tho


	7. a sibling's care

“Sorry,” the girl uttered, hurrying past him. Arthur stood still, his hand placed on the black railing. It was perhaps the first time he ever encountered someone on the staircase that wasn’t Mr. Simmons in, well, ever.

It made sense. The stairs were never clean and hidden behind a heavy door, plus the walls were some dull shade of gray. Of course nobody made use of it. But there was just this thing about lifts Arthur didn’t like. Such a small place with no windows… and the one in this building seemed particularly dodgy.

When Arthur reached apartment 2C, he whisked the key in the lock and opened the door. Cavall stood ready to welcome him home.

While a pot of water was boiling, he whistled some pop song that’d been on the radio in the office earlier. He untied his tie and took off his shoes. His watch _ting ting_ ’ed to tell him it was three p.m. (It was a digital watch he had once gotten from one of his father’s business associates.)

A few minutes later the smell of black tea filled his apartment, and he got seated by the window. Arthur tried to focus on the newspaper resting motionless in his hand. But those things always said the same. Theresa May, football, another wealthy person died or someone finding something new about an object millions of miles away in space.

About every few seconds, he gazed out the window. A woman and her child hiding under an umbrella, two young boys trying to find a place to take cover with their hoods on, a girl walking her dog, someone grumpily riding their bike, a taxi…

_Bzz. Bzz._

“Hello?” Arthur mumbled. “Hi, it’s me.”

Arthur straightened his back. “Hi, Morgana. Everything alright?”

She had a habit of only calling when something was wrong.

“You’re in Birmingham, aren't you?” she asked. “Yes…?”

“Well so is Uther.”

Arthur was close upon choking in his tea. There was no response lying ready on his tongue. For a second, he saw his reflection in the window. It looked sheepisly back at him.

_So it **was** father the other day._

“Hello?” Morgana repeated at the silence. Arthur was pinching the bridge of his nose trying to get himself together now. “Yeah. No. I- just…”

“I know this is the first time you could run into him after…”

“I realize that.”

“So, if you need to talk…”

He sighed, but it turned into a semi-annoyed semi-genuine smile halfway. “I’ll ring you up.”

“Well Arthur, you could do that. Or…”

Three knocks coming from the door grasped Cavall’s attention. The dog bolted towards the entrance and sat straight up, waiting impatiently for his owner to open it.

“Hold on, someone’s at the...” Arthur uttered to the phone. Then it dawned on him. It wouldn’t be… “Morgana Gorlois, in flesh and blood.”

His sister smiled widely, dropped her suitcases and flung her arms wide open.

Morgana never really gave him any hugs throughout their childhood. But ever since they found out they were siblings, her hugs became more frequent. They had a way of connecting them, of making Arthur feel like he was special. He was her _brother_ , so this embrace was especially for him and no one could take that – could take his _sister_ Morgana – away from him. He'd never explicitly wished for a sibling growing up, in some way perhaps because he had one in Morgana's presence. But having it comfirmed only showed him how much he really appreciated a real sibling bond.

He knew that Morgana was expecting banter, witty remarks and strong resistance. ‘I can take care of myself’ and such.

But this was not such a moment.

“It’s nice that you’re here,” he said, and he buried his face into her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like where this story is going? Am I stretching too long????? Do you like it????? As always I appreciate feedback because I haven't the slightest idea of what I'm doing. (And yes i know i don't upload frequently or anything but uni life is killing me so please forgive me.)


End file.
